Stranded!
by 3ProNoobs
Summary: 5 teens, 2 idiots, one chicken, a deserted island and BLEEP! (No spoilers!) what could go wrong? (First fanfic)(Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

STRANDED

List of main characters: Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson , Scott (snotlout) Jourgenson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Frank (fish legs) Ingerman,

At Berk High, Friday, 8:15 am, 30 minutes before school starts (Astrid's POV)

"Oh! We're here early", I realized.

"Anybody wants to get a drink from Starbucks?" I asked. "I can pay as I've got a $20 Starbucks gift card."

"I want a caramel macciato", Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston said in sync.

"I want it!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Well, I want it more!" Ruffnut retorted.

"Stop acting like 5 year olds. You can have one each guys." I sighed.

"One Java chip for me please Astrid." Frank, nicknamed "Fishlegs" said politely.

"One mocha Frappuccino for me babe", said Scott, nicknamed Snotlout.

Scott had nicknamed Frank "Fishlegs" due to his limbs vaguely resembling fishes, and Frank retaliated with "Snotlout" as a nickname for Scott.

"Don't call me babe... unless you would want a most unfortunate accident to happen to you", I falsely sweet voice.

"Ye-yes ma'am", squeaked Scott.

I sigh before placing our order.

I miss Hiccup.

6 hours later...

"I can't believe it! We actually passed!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut exclaim.

"With an average of what?" Fishlegs asked carefully.

"With not just an average of a D...", Ruff started excitedly.

"...But an average of a D+!" Tuff finished proudly.

After a short stunned silence, everyone sighed and facepalmed.

"Well, bye guys, I've got to go pack for the boat trip to the Indonesia archipelago tomorrow. Remember to pack properly this time okay guys?" I said sternly.

"Why does she look at us when she says that?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, I know right? It's so weird." Ruffnut agreed.

"Erm, maybe it's because you only brought your stuffed teddy bears the last time." pointed out Fishlegs.

"Hey! She told us to bring only the important things, and our teddy bears are the most important things!" the twins argued.

"I'll send you two a list of things to pack later." I sighed.

8:10 a.m. Friday. The Haddocks' home. (Hiccup's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. Ugh. School again. At least it's the last day before the holidays and I can go on the trip with Gobber.

It might be hard work sometimes but it would still be nice to explore, go around the Indonesian archipelago.

I hope that the people he would be ferrying around are nice.

I slowly stretched before opening my eyes. I saw the time.

IT WAS ALREADY 8:15!

It would take me thirty-five minutes to reach school.

My eyes became round plates. "Dad's gonna kill me!" I whispered.

Oh yeah, my dad is the school's vice principal. He also hardly talks to me, and when he does, it's usually because I messed something up and always with a scowl on his face.

We don't exactly have the best relationship after my mom died in a car accident. We moved away from Berk after that. I guess he could not take being reminded of my mom every second. He also cut off all contact with our old friends, so I also lost contact with my best friend, Astrid.

I miss her. I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Berserker High (8:50 a.m.)

I snuck into morning assembly as quietly as possible, and I somehow go in undetected.

"You're late!" Heather whisper-shouted, "I covered for you as best as I could, but any later and our teacher would realize."

"Thanks", I return the whisper-shout, "I owe you big time."

Heather is my best friend, and we first became friends out of necessity, as we both moved to a new school and area after a tragedy so we needed friends, but soon we actually became close.

She is now like a sister to me.

Her dad is Mr Oswald, our discipline master. They left their hometown for a similar reason to me and my dad.

Oswald is also as closed up as my dad. They are so similar, one would wonder if they were twins.

After assembly was History class, and we had Ol' Mildew as teacher. He was old and always cranky, so no one liked him. I still think that he got his job as he was old enough to witness most of history.

I swear the class is so boring, that I saw a few pupils drooping their heads.

I suddenly heard Mr Mildew say, "Hiccup? What is the answer?" with a smirk on his face, as if he knew that I had no idea what his question was.

Panicking, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Erm, X equals to 7 and a half?" I said

Mr Mildew sighed dramatically. "This is history class! What does X have to do with it?!"

The whole class erupted in laughter. I could feel my face turn beet red. Looking for Heather, I remembered she was on the other side of the class. I sighed and tried to concentrate on this boring class.

During lunch I asked Heather about the question. "What was the answer?"

"It was the aquaducts! How do you manage to get straight A's without listening in class?" Heather sighed.

"Hey! I normally pay attention! Its just that it's snooze-fest-worthy Mildew teaching and we have a excursion tomorrow around the archipelago! Aren't you excited for the trip?"

"Yup! But not to the point that I thought history class was math class!" Heather replied, barely containing her laughter.

"What about that time you walked into Math, thinking it was Ancient Greek" huh? I retorted.

Heather turned the same shade of red that I had. I snickered inwardly

Score one for Hiccup.

My victory was short-lived, however, as Heather managed to recover quickly.

"I messed up then, but your answer was so much worse." Heather grinned evily.

"I panicked! You're never gonna let me live this down, right?" I asked, pouting

No way you're living this down!" Heather's evil grin grew wider and eviler.

"UUUUUUGgghhh." My head soon banged against the lunch table.

Oh dear, I didn't feel good about this


	3. Chapter 3

Berk Port Saturday, 8:15 a.m.

"Where are they! I'm gonna kill them!" Astrid fumed. "We were supposed to meet here at 7:45!"

She paced around in circles, the stomps causing shockwaves that reverberated so loudly that everyone at the port stared at her.

Unaware, she continued her rant, "When I get me hands on them, I'll...!

The following words she uttered left everyone within a 1 mile radius traumatised.

Snotlout and Fishlegs, far too scared for their lives were too say anything, wisely kept quiet.

Just than, the twins arrived, oblivious to the brutal death they would soon suffer

"Did you know that I woke up super early?!" Tuffnut yelled

"We woke up at 7:50!" Ruffnut cried."That's outrageous!"

It showed as they were still in their pajamas looking extremely frumpled.

"Erm, guys? You might wanna" Fishlegs tried to warn them

Tuffnut, interrupting him, continued "Waking up this early should be a criminal offense!"

"That's gonna be the final nail in the coffin" Snotlout whispered

"You might want to cover your ears" whimpered Fishlegs

Snotlout nodded in agreement and covered his ears grimly

Steam started billowing from Astrid's ears

The volcano known as Astrid started erupting, and all living creatures nearby should run for .

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT 7:45!" she shouted. "You're telling me you woke up after we were supposed to meet up?! And you dared to complain about how early it is!?" "When I'm done with you, you'll beg for it all to end!" she hissed menacingly.

After an eternity of this, some long buried survival instincts in Ruffnut and Tuffnut surfaced, and they started frantically apologizing to avoid death by Astrid, which is the worst torture imaginable

Shaking her head, Astrid sighed and started walking to "Belch", an old, small pirate ship that Gobbler converted into something vaguely resembling a washed out, creaking plank. However, it brought many memories of family vacations.. t didn't even have a motor, rather it relied on old fashioned sails instead, just like pirates of old. Thinking about the trip left her with a smile on her face, and on hint of volcano Astrid could be seen, yet, all the teens knew it could come back anytime, so they all stayed wary.

"Hi Gobber." They all greeted.

"Thanks for giving us a 50% discount on this trip," Astrid said.

"Anything for family and friends!" chuckled Gobber, "Hiccup, come say hi to the passengers!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid wondered.

Hiccup came out and was about to say hi when he froze.

After a short pause they both ran to each other and hugged. "Astrid/Hiccup! It's been so long!" They each said.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here? You weren't invited!" Snotlout asked, quite visibly confused

"I'm working for Gobber." Hiccup replied, not particularly happy that his Cousin/bully was here, too.

"Ha! Should have known that you had no friends cuz!"

"I'm not just here with Gobber." Hiccup replied mysteriously.

Just than, Heather came out to say hi. Snotlout immediately swaggered over to her. (It looked more like he was gonna fall on his face at any given moment.)

We shall not go into detail but it ended with Snotlout's body pulverised and pride wounded.

Astrid nodded in approval. "I like her." she said.

All the guys paled thinking of what Astrid and Heather would do together. The rest of the day was spent packing their things and getting to know each other over lunch and dinner, of course with exception of Snotlout, who was still nursing his wounded pride, and his bruised torso.

"I never though I'll see her again" Hiccup thought. "I thought she would have forgotten about me a long time ago."

Little did he know, about 3 meters away, Astrid was thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, they all got to work cleaning the ship, learning how to work the sails and helm. Feeling more like pirates, Tuffnut and Ruffnut brought out their eye patches, each grabbing a broom, and started having a sword fight.

After a short while, Tuffnut knocked Ruffnut down, but she quickly got up, knocked his legs out with a sweep of her legs, and stood on him, victorious.

"Ahhh!, help me guys!" Tuffnut shouted

Snotlout shrugged, grabbed an eye patch from Tuffnut's luggage, and went to Tuffnut's side, which led to a fight between girls and boys. Hiccup, that mild mannered guy, constantly zipped in, whacked everyone with a broom and dashed off before anyone noticed. The girls quickly got annoyed at it, and cornered him. Hiccup, panicking, backed off until he reached the edge of the boat, nearly failing backwards over the railing.

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup begged "guys, help!"

His teammates, not wanting to die, mouthed sorry and ran.

"Please don't kill me!" Hiccup pleaded, eyes wide

Smirking, Heather said "we won't...probably"

The guys who were hiding heard a gulp from hiccup, before hearing ear-splitting shrieks and than a hush quiet.

"Is he dead?" Tuffnut whispered

"Probably not" Fishlegs replied "But they are very unpredictable"

"We have to save him" decided Snotlout.

Fishlegs and Tuffnut just stared at him. "What?" Snotlout asked defensively.

"First, that would be a suicide mission, and even i'm not crazy enough to do that," said Tuffnut "and second, I thought you hated him?"

"Death by those crazy girls are a fate I would not wish even in my worst enemy" said Snotlout, shuddering

"Don't tell him I said that" Snotlout hastily said, eyes narrowed

Tuffnut smirked "aww, you care about him!"

"I don't!" Snotlout almost shouted

"shhh! I don't want to be killed by them also, so please be quiet" Fishlegs hissed

"So are we going to try to save him now or wait until we are sure that they are gone?" Tuffnut asked

"Obviously wait!" Snotlout said "I'm too handsome to die!"

Fishlegs rolled his eyes replied "You're not handsome, but I agree with you."

Thwy waited for another 5 minutes of silence before sneaking out of their hiding spot slowly. They were greeted by such a hilarious sight of Hiccup that even though they were supposed to rescue him, they ended up laughing at him, incliding Fishlegs, who never laughed at anyone.

Poor Hiccup was dangling upside down from the mast, a harness around him tied to the mast.

He was to scared to even scream.

"Help! Guys!" Hiccup shouted once he noticed them

As they were about to help Hiccup down, they heard a voice "We can't have you doing that, can we?"

The guys, trembling, looked to the side and saw the gals looking very much like comic book villans with their evil grin.

"P-please d-don't do that to us" Fishlegs begged, face white, as he was very much afraid of heights.

"Eh, we probably won't," said Heather shrugging "He took it all for you"

"Unless you dare to piss us off again!" Ruffnut growled "espescially you bro!" she shouted, pointing at Tuffnut.

"Could you please let me down now?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine, but let this be lesson to you not to mess with us" Astrid said, laughing while poking him in the chest.

"Yes! I promise" Hiccup said, nodding fervently, as he would do anything to get down from there.

The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to let him down, they had enough fun with him already. They unclipped the harness and let him down none too gently on his butt.

"Oww! Couldn't you be more gentle?" Hiccup moaned

"We can arrange for you to be back up there" Heather said mock sweetly.

"Nevermind" Hiccup sighed, and walked back to his cabin, wobbling the whole way.

The rest of the guys followed him and they all learned of the horrors that be fell Hiccup, and they all learned not to mess with the girls. In apology to him for not rescuing him, they made him dinner, and they were surprisingly good cooks, and they had a great dinner of instant noodles, canned beaf, and canned cocktail fruits on shaved ice for dessert.

On the other hand, the girls were frantically trying to put out fires erupting all over the kitchen, and ended up eating

Instant ramen noodles uncooked sprinkled with seasoning.

"Maybe we shouldn't have don't that to Hiccup, but got him too cook for us instead" Astrid and Heather said, both knowing that he was the one who cooked at home.

"I don't really know him, but he looks like a cook to me." Ruffnut said.

"Ugh" they all moaned.

It turned out, the fires were not entirely caused by the bad cooking of the girls, though it played a big part. It might have been slight sabotage from someone, so it turns out the guys had the last laugh after all.

**Authors note: Please Read and review. We would also like some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
